falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81SecurityTemplate.txt
__TOC__ DialogueGeneric |scene=-|srow=51|topic=0003039D|trow=4|before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Hunh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Yah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Rargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003039C|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Unf!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Grrh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nnh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1E|trow=2|before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Aaaiiee!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Agghh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1D|trow=3|before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' *heavy breathing* *cough cough*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Oof! *heavy breathing*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Agh! *cough* *wheeze*|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC4|trow=6|before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Grrargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Aggghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Nyyarrggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Rrarggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Yearrgh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Hyargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC3|trow=5|before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Aaaayyyaarrrrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Nnyyyaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Yyyaaaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Rrrraaaaarrggghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Hhyyaarargghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000219CD|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Gah.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Nuh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Hunh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Ugh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Agh.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000219CC|trow=6|before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Argh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Weergh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Yeagh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Oof!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Agh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003D77F|trow=9|before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, mildly alerted.}'' Hmm?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, and you call out.}'' Who's there?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, rubbing your chin.}'' Hmm...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Who?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What the?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Hey...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Wha?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000456E9|trow=6|before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick clearing of the throat}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Humming softly to yourself for a moment, maybe 6 to 10 seconds or so.}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A short yawn}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two quick sniffles}'' |after=|abxy=}} DialogueGenericCitizens |scene=-|srow=186|topic=000D14A6|before=|response=''{player accidentally hit you with a weapon, then apologized before you struck him back}'' Better not try that again.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00071267|trow=12|before=|response=''{hit just broke your arm}'' My arm!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{hit just broke your arm}'' Shit! Something's broken...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{hit just broke your arm}'' Got my arm!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit in the head}'' Can't see!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit in the head}'' Ugh.. What? What just happened?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit in the head}'' I... I can't see!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit hard in the chest}'' *cough* *hack*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit hard in the chest}'' Oof! Gonna throw up...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit hard in the chest}'' Can't... breathe...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{hit just broke your leg}'' My leg!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{hit just broke your leg}'' Dammit! It's broken...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{hit just broke your leg}'' Agh, my leg!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000711BC|trow=4|before=|response=''{just noticed someone steal something}'' Thief!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just noticed someone steal something}'' Stop! Thief!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just noticed someone steal something}'' You can't just take that!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just noticed someone steal something}'' That doesn't belong to you!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000711BB|trow=2|before=|response=Damn pickpockets!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I saw that!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000711B9|trow=6|before=|response=''{warning off intruders / Angry}'' Last warning.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{warning off intruders}'' I'm warning you. Back off!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{warning off intruders / Angry}'' Leave. Now. Or else.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{warning off intruders / Suspicious}'' Keep moving.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{warning off intruders / Suspicious}'' You don't belong here. Get lost.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{warning off intruders / Suspicious}'' Just move along.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032868|trow=3|before=|response=Get down!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Incoming!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Shit!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032867|trow=3|before=|response=Need help, here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=They're all over me!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Keep 'em off me!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032866|trow=3|before=|response=Someone help!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Help me! Someone!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Whoa! You win!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032864|trow=3|before=|response=Run! I got you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Get out of there!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Get back!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032863|trow=3|before=|response=Keep moving!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Just keep going!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Go for it! I got you.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032862|trow=3|before=|response=Hit 'em from the sides!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Go around! I got you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Swing around! I'll keep 'em busy!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032861|trow=3|before=|response=Get behind something!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You're out in the open!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Take cover!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032860|trow=6|before=|response=Get back!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Run! Get back!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Just get of there!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=They're on top of me!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Getting swamped!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We're being surrounded!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032520|trow=3|before=|response=''{just got hit by a weapon or bullet}'' I'm hit!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit by a weapon or bullet}'' Damn!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{just got hit by a weapon or bullet}'' Shit... lot of blood...|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032432|trow=10|before=|response=Just one day I'd like to not get shot at.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=How many bullets I got left? Shit...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I ain't letting you get me!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Think I'm scared? Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Figure you won't just... run, right?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Why don't you people just leave us alone?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No one panic!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We'll kill you if we have to, just leave!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We'll get through this. Stay calm!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Keep your heads down!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00030980|trow=8|before=|response=Oh god... oh god...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You...you killed him!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=They got him!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=She's... she's dead!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Oh god... don't look!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No no no!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{build up to the second sentence: Hey, get up! GET UP!}'' Hey, get up! Get up!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003097F|trow=6|before=|response=I ain't dying without a fight!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Leave me alone!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I got your damn loot right here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Given me no choice!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Brought this on yourself!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Just leave us alone!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0002D980|trow=5|before=|response=''{player is taking something that has no value}'' Sure. Take it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{player is taking something that has no value}'' Eh, go ahead...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{player is taking something that has no value}'' Picking up my trash? All right.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{player is taking something that has no value}'' Yeah, fine. It's yours.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{player is taking something that has no value}'' Why would you want that? Eh, whatever.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0006FAC8|trow=4|before=|response=What just happened?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What the...!?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Find 'em!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Something's out there!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341F1|trow=4|before=|response=''{to yourself - sound of hearing something suspicious and maybe threatening / Suspicious}'' Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{to yourself - sound of hearing something suspicious and maybe threatening / Suspicious}'' Hmm?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{to yourself - hearing something suspicious and maybe threatening / Puzzled}'' What's that noise?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{to yourself - think you saw something suspicious and maybe threatening / Suspicious}'' Thought I saw something.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341F0|trow=14|before=|response=Huh. Gone now.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Guess it was nothing.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Hmm. Guess it's gone.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Huh. Weird.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Nothing. Gotta be.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Thought I... Nah.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Nothing after all.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Jumpy tonight.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Huh. Whatever.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Eh. Trick of the light.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Heh. False alarm.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=*sigh of relief* Just noises.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Need to relax.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Nothing.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341EF|trow=12|before=|response=It's over. For now.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Made it. This time.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=All right. Still in one piece.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Guess my good karma's paying off.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=That was some luck.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=God. Look at all the blood.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Ugh. I'm gonna be sick.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Sorry. Should've just run.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I had no choice.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You or me.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=That was nuts.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Glad that's over.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341EE|trow=5|before=|response=I lost 'em!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=He vanished!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=She vanished!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Come back here, damn it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Dammit! Where'd you go?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341ED|trow=5|before=|response=Yeah. Stay gone.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=It's over... *sigh of relief* |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Coward.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Damn, that was scary.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I don't see anything. Think we're okay.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341EC|trow=7|before=|response=Over here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Found you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Should've run!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Not hiding this time!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Here we go.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Damn it, why can't this just be over?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Shit! You're still here?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000341EB|trow=8|before=|response=Someone's shooting at us!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We're being shot at!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Oh no... Get down!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Find somewhere to hide!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No! No no no!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What the...? Oh God!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Oh God!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003410E|trow=10|before=|response=I know it's you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{thought you saw something in the shadows}'' Ah...! No, no it's nothing...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{thought you saw something in the shadows}'' There you ar... Hmmm... guess not.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Hiding? What are you, scared?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'll find you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Come on. Who's there?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{muttering to yourself}'' Getting' a bad feeling here...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{muttering to yourself}'' Please be nothing... please be nothing...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{muttering to yourself}'' Okay. Keep calm. It's probably nothing.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Who's out there?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003410D|trow=8|before=|response=Let's do this!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We got trouble!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Got company!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Whoa!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{surprised}'' Ahhh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What the...!?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=They're here!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003410C|trow=7|before=|response=Maybe it's over...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Here one second, gone the next. Who moves that fast?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Why's it gotta be so quiet?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Gone... gotta be...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{under your breathe}'' Don't come back.... please don't come back...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Think they've run off?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Maybe they're still here. Watching us. Laughing.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00032431|trow=9|before=|response=So that's it, huh?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Have it your way!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Don't think I won't hurt you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Oh no...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You crazy?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If that's what you want!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You're dead!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Worried}'' Oh damn, here we go.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000D101E|trow=3|before=|response=''{A simple acknowledgement. Someone taps you on the shoulder.}'' Yeah?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A simple acknowledgement. Someone taps you on the shoulder.}'' Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A simple acknowledgement. Someone taps you on the shoulder.}'' Yes?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00034101|trow=6|before=|response=Ain't my fight!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Someone do something!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Help!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Shit!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Look out!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Whoa!|after=|abxy=}} DialogueVault81Guards |scene=-|srow=67|topic=0019E21A|trow=67|before=|response=''{Casual security guard. / Neutral}'' Erin's cat managed to get out of the Vault. Can't imagine he'll live too long out there in the Commonwealth.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Casual security guard. / Neutral}'' Good work on the cat retrieval. I thought for sure Ashes was a goner.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Friendly security guard / Friendly}'' Bobby's looking pretty good these days, thanks to you. Never could catch him using.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sympathetic Security guard. / Somber}'' It's a shame about Bobby. He let those drugs get the better of him.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Serious security guard / Stern}'' Hope you don't plan on selling any drugs in here. We got an overdose case on our hands, and don't need anyone making matters worse.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Stern / Stern}'' I heard there's a Mole Rat infestation near the reactor room. I'd steer clear if I were you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Stern / Stern}'' You should see Dr. Forsythe. I heard he has a job for you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Stern / Stern}'' I heard Austin got bit by a Mole Rat. They're not sure if he's going to make it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' You're a brave man. I wish we could say we handled it ourselves, but no doubt, we'd have gotten eaten alive down there.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' You're a brave woman. I wish we could say we handled it ourselves, but no doubt, we'd have gotten eaten alive down there.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Reluctant / Neutral}'' The Overseer's demanding more training drills now. Guess we asked for it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' I heard Austin's making a quick recovery.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Dr. Penske said you saved Austin's life. We owe you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Disgusted / Disgust}'' Pretty cold, letting a child die like that. You bet your ass we're watching you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Slight disapproval. Player chose to save himself rather than a child. / Neutral}'' Not sure what I would have done in your situation. I'm just glad I didn't have to be the one to make it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' Heard we let a couple of people into the Vault. Stay out of trouble.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' Move along. And take your friend with you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Amused and kind of scared that the player is traveling with a Super Mutant. / Amused}'' You keep some pretty risky company, outsider.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Shocked / Surprised}'' Jesus, the Overseer let a Super Mutant in here?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious. / Suspicious}'' The Overseer let you in? Maybe, but your friend here, he's a real spook.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious. / Suspicious}'' No offense, but I don't like the way your friend here's looking at me.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious. / Suspicious}'' Your friend here looks like a regular mercenary. We'll be keeping a close eye on him.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious. / Suspicious}'' Stay out of trouble. That goes for both of you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' That Mister Handy of yours looks ten times better than Old Rusty.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Haven't seen another Mister Handy in awhile now.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious, a bit worried. / Suspicious}'' Your lady friend looking for trouble? I feel like she's sizing me up.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious, a bit worried. / Suspicious}'' Your friend there looks like she's looking for a fight.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Referring to Piper. / Amused}'' Who's she? Your bodyguard?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' I expect you'll both stay out of trouble.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Amused / Amused}'' Your friend here in the Power Armor always look so serious?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' You two look like you've seen your fair share of the Commonwealth.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Amused / Amused}'' A lady Mister Handy? You should introduce her to Old Rusty.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Curious / Puzzled}'' Something familiar about your lady friend. I can't quite put my finger on it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' Sorry, your traveling buddy freaks me out a little.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' We don't get many Ghouls in 81.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' Not bad for a couple of Commonwealth travelers.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' You two. Keep moving.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Curious / Puzzled}'' I've never seen a synth before. It's kind of... creepy.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Curious / Puzzled}'' I've heard about synths, just never thought I'd see one in the Vault.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact. / Confident}'' Calvin's always looking for tools. I heard he'll pay caps if you got 'em.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact. / Confident}'' Dr. Penske runs a hydroponics lab here. She may have some work for you if you're interested.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' Looking for a meal, see Maria. She runs The Sunshine Diner in the Atrium.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact / Confident}'' If you're looking to do some trading, look for The Depot. Alexis has just about anything you could need.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact. / Confident}'' We got a barber here if you need it. Not saying you do.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact. / Confident}'' Dr. Forsythe and Rachel have plenty of medical supplies to get you stocked up.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact. / Confident}'' Katy Pinn is the teacher here in 81. You should stop by her class. She's big on learning from outsiders.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Amused / Amused}'' You may wear a Vault suit, but we're still watching you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Amused / Amused}'' Look at you blending in with that Vault suit.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious / Suspicious}'' Hope that Pip-Boy belongs to you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Suspicious. Stress on the word "your", making sure the player didn't steal it. / Suspicious}'' Is that your Pip-Boy? Better be.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Curious / Confident}'' How's that Power Armor working out for you?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Matter of fact, suspicious / Suspicious}'' Power Armor? Better not be here to cause any trouble.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{annoyed / Irritated}'' So you're the reason that patrols are doubled today.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Stern}'' Remember, no funny business.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Stern / Stern}'' Back again? We'll be watching you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Security guard light warning / Confident}'' Never had an incident on my watch... and I don't want to start today.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Security guard light warning / Confident}'' Don't want any trouble in 81.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Stay safe, sir.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Stay safe, ma'am.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' We keep the Vault safe.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Stern}'' Keep moving.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Stern}'' Move along.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Confident}'' Everything's under control.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{matter of fact / Confident}'' Stay out of trouble.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Confident}'' Careful, outsider.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{bored / Confident}'' Don't try anything.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Stern, warning / Stern}'' Watch yourself.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files